


Forrest Gump

by watermelonie



Category: Cancer Crew, Filthy Frank - Fandom, George miller - Fandom, Ian carter - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom, jojian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, No Homo, Songfic, gay boys in love, mutual feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonie/pseuds/watermelonie
Summary: Highschool AU. Songfic of Forrest Gump by Frank Ocean. Joji and Ian are best friends. Ian is the highschool football player, Joji has a lowkey highkey crush on him.





	

//I wanna see your pom poms from the stands   
Come on, come on //

"You should come to one of my games sometime," Ian look down at the smaller boy standing next to him. "Every Friday, you know." 

Joji blinked at him. Obviously this wasn't a big offer, the games were free and anybody could come if they wanted to. This was highschool. But Ian himself asked him to come. 

//My fingertips, and my lips, they burn   
From the cigarettes   
Forrest Gump you run my mind boy   
Running on my mind boy   
Forrest Gump//

They were standing outside of the highschool building, skipping last period. Joji took a drag out of the cigarette the taller boy had given him, using it to try to seem cool and unbothered. 

Ian had only started talking to Joji about a month ago since school started, but they quickly became great friends. It was almost like a dream to Joji, who had only watched the popular football player from afar before. 

Joji realized that Ian had just been staring at him this whole time. Once he looked up at him, Ian looked away. Joji ignored that even though it made his heart jump. 

"Yeah, I can come I guess," Joji shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the building next to Ian, who smiled in response. 

//I know you Forrest  
 I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle  
 But you're so buff, and so strong //

Hot kisses on his neck. Joji gripped the sheets beneath him whilst Ian was on top of his body, his lips having a stronger power than they seemed like they would. 

He noticed the discomfort in his joggers and felt weak. His neck was sensitive, and it was Ian who was kissing him. It almost seemed like just enough. 

Ian grabbed onto Joji's jaw and turned his head back towards him, brushing his lips softly against his own, and then filling the small gap between them. 

With that, Joji woke up. Confused, he checked his phone and realized it was Friday morning. He fell asleep alone last night, and there was no Ian in his bed. Joji groaned covering his hands with his face, full of embarrassment.   
   
//I saw ya game, Forrest   
I was screamin' run 44   
But you kept runnin' past the end zone  
 Oh where'd you go Forrest //

Joji had gone to the game with a small group of his female friends. They all had their cheeks decorated with the school colors, and Joji ended up having the same designs on his cheeks too. 

He was never much of a sports guy, so watching to game made his head spin, until he saw the familar number that Ian texted him, telling him to look out for it. 25. 

Ian was out on the field. Compared to some other people on the team, it seemed like he was putting in the most effort, at least that's what Joji thought. 

He watched the people around him. Some were adults, sitting down on the cheap benches supplied by the highschool. The other people were all just students, they seemed to come just as a space to hang out with their friends it seemed. 

He saw girls standing up on the bench to cheer on someone they seemed to like.

Joji did the same, awkwardly finding himself a way on the steel material. With his hands cupped around his face, he gave out a "Whoop" that seemed to disappear into the noisy crowd. Joji thought that the cheer sounded weird coming from him. Flustered, he wanted to stand back down onto the ground but he didn't. On the bench he could see above everyone, he could see Ian. 

There was something different about seeing Ian on the green field. He couldn't even see his face, but he could see his body moving confidently to the game that he loved to play. Joji gulped. He swore that Ian was searching the crowd for him sometimes, and whenever he looked at the crowd Joji would cheer his awkward cheer again, smiling for the boy. 

//Forrest green  
 Forrest blues   
I remember you   
This is love, I know it's true   
I won't forget you (you) (Oh you you) it's for you Forrest, you you (Oh you you) it's you you   
Forrest   
Forrest Gump//

"I'm sorry that we didn't win, must suck for the first game that you came to," Ian took a drink from his water bottle, and Joji watched his throat as he did so. 

It was after the game, they were both sat down on the curb. They had been walking in the general direction of Joji's house, and then they stopped. 

When Ian first came up to Joji after the game Joji's friends all giggled, making Joji's face red. Ian (luckily) didn't bring it up, just asking him if he'd like to be walked home. 

So that's what they did. They seemed to have avoided the topic of the game until now, sitting on the curb just a block away from Joji's house. It was weird because when Joji planned out this conversation with Ian in his head the game was the only thing they talked about. 

Joji snapped back into reality. He moved his hair out of his face a bit, "Well, it kind of sucks and you could have put in WAY more effort to impress me, but it's okay I guess." 

Ian laughed, rolling his eyes. "Why would I try to be impressing you?" 

Joji could hear his tone of voice, which was joking, but when he laughed in return it sounded kind of nervous. Fuck. He shrugged while laughing. 

Joji was staring at his Vans, but when he looked up Ian was staring at him. This time, Ian didn't look away and Joji didn't look away either. Instead, he just blinked. 

Suddenly, Ian's lips were against his, and every alarm in his head went off at the same time. He removed his lips as quickly as he first placed them, and he looked away instantly in the opposite direction of Joji. Joji did the same. 

"That was nice," Joji mumbled this before he could even think straight. Fuck him. 

"I think so too," Ian responded after a pause. He stood up, held his hand out for Joji to help him get up. 

They walked the rest of the block to Joji's house, and before Joji ringed the doorbell for his parents to let him in, Ian kissed his forehead goodbye. And Joji smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Share or whatever if you liked it.


End file.
